Merry Christmas (Super Junior)
by Petite Fee Lunatique
Summary: Un homme. Quatorze autres. Un souhait. C'est Noël.


**Bonjour tout le monde~ C'est après de longues conversations avec... moi-même (je ne suis pas folle), que j'ai décidé de publier cette fanfiction ici. On est loin du (seul et unique TT) Drarry que j'avais posté il y a longtemps mais j'espère que cela vous plaira ^^ **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire à la fin de votre lecture ;) Toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise, est bonne à prendre :)**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

Il rentra dans sa chambre en soupirant longuement. Se couchant sur son lit, regardant le plafond qui lui semblait très intéressant à ce moment précis. Il essayait de penser à autre chose mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il s'était dit que compter les minuscules ronds au dessus de sa tête l'aiderait peut-être, vu qu'il avait toujours abandonné avant la fin. Mais cette fois-là ne fit pas exception. Il en était au cent quarante-troisième quand son esprit divagua…

Il savait que le Père Noël n'existait pas et pourtant… il espérait. Tous les jours un peu plus. Tous les soirs, priant, répétant les mêmes mots, devenant presque aussi croyant que Siwon. Tous les matins, il se réveillait l'espoir au ventre, se disant qu'il se rapprochait petit à petit du jour fatidique. Et puis… il y avait toujours ce moment dans la journée où il s'insultait lui-même de croire encore que cela pouvait arriver. En quoi est-ce qu'une liste de vœux -qui n'en comptait qu'un seul dans son cas- déposée il y a de cela presque deux mois sous le sapin que Donghae avait tenu à…

- DEUX MOIS ?

Il se releva soudainement dans son lit. Deux mois… C'était passé beaucoup trop vite. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas être triste le jour de Noël. Il savait qu'il espérait pour rien et cela lui faisait mal.

Ryeowook, qui avait entendu son exclamation -comme presque toute la maison, passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Hein ? Non, non. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ryeowook, pas du tout convaincu pour un sou, rentra dans la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit et regarda son ami dans les yeux.

- Dis-moi. Ou j'appelle Heechul.  
- Ça, c'est vraiment un coup bas Wookie. Je ne te pensais pas si vil ! Toute personne saine d'esprit ne confiera pas de secret à Heechul…  
- C'est un secret ? S'étonna le plus jeune.  
- Eh bien… c'est un secret pour lui en tout cas.  
- Je ne suis pas certain de bien comprendre là.  
- Juste que… Il se moquera et j'en ai marre de ses remarques débiles. Et puis Kyuhyun aussi d'ailleurs. Un secret pour Kyuhyun et Heechul alors.  
- Bon, d'accord. Mais je ne suis pas Kyu ni Heechul alors dis-moi, Leeteuk, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le plus vieux se demanda quelques secondes s'il devait vraiment lui dire. Il devrait être celui sur qui les autres peuvent compter. Il n'était pas censé avoir besoin de soutien et encore moins pour ce genre de futilité mais là… il en avait juste marre. Il abandonna.

- J'espère trop.

Ryeowook attendit que son leader en dise un peu plus mais se rendit compte que ce dernier n'en avait absolument pas l'attention.

- Merci. Je suis très avancé maintenant. Tu espères quoi au juste ?  
- Beaucoup trop de choses. Enfin non. Juste une seule. Mais elle est tellement… impossible qu'elle peut bien compter pour…quinze.  
- Mmmh…

Ryeowook savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Tout le groupe le savait très bien en vérité.

- Tu sais, rien n'est pas impossible.

Leeteuk le regarda comme si des antennes d'extraterrestre lui avaient poussé sur la tête.

- Pas ça. Puis… de toute façon… le Père Noël, il existe pas.

La tête du plus vieux était si attendrissante et si… enfantine à ce moment là. Comme un petit garçon qui essaye de se convaincre que quelque chose n'arrivera pas alors qu'il le veut tellement. Ryeowook explosa de rire. Leeteuk le regarda, choqué.

- Merci, Wookie, vraiment. La prochaine fois je m'abstiendrai de te parler.  
- Mais non, Teukie ! C'est juste que… t'es vraiment un gamin en fait.  
- Je t'emmerde.  
- Je sais, je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime, rigola le plus petit.  
- Vas-t-en, jouer avec les vrais gamins de cette maison, grogna Leeteuk.

Ryeowook se leva en rigolant, il se retourna une dernière fois alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

- Dis… tu veux que je prépare du lait et des cookies pour le Père Noël ?  
- SORS !

Et le plus jeune ne se fit pas prier, échappant de peu au coussin blanc immaculé qui atterrit quelques mètres plus loin dans le couloir. Yesung, qui sortait de la salle de bain, regarda le coussin glissant jusqu'au fond du couloir, puis partit dans sa chambre sans même se demander d'où venait cette masse blanche informe.

Quand Ryeowook entra dans la cuisine, il vit tout d'abord Heechul et son sourire énorme.

- Pourquoi il sourit comme un con, l'autre ? Demanda-t-il à Kyuhyun.  
- Comment tu veux qu'il sourit autrement ? C'est un con, répondit le plus jeune en souriant.  
- Hey ! Déjà je ne suis pas con. Tu ne peux plus le nier après ce que je viens d'accomplir. Et de deux, j'ai un nom tu sais, Wookie chéri.  
- Ok, mais ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu viens d'accomplir alors ? Demanda Eunhyuk qui s'installait à table pour boire un verre avec eux.  
- Un très grand pas pour la réussite du vœu de notre leader préféré.  
- T'a lu la lettre qu'il a déposé au pied du sapin ? Demanda Donghae s'installant à son tour.  
- Oui. C'était très mignon d'ailleurs. Mais bon, même sans ça, c'est pas bien difficile de savoir ce qu'il veut.  
- Et… ? s'impatienta Shindong.  
- T'as réussi à avoir Hangeng au téléphone finalement ou pas, Heechul ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers Yesung qui prenait tranquillement place aux côtés de ses amis.

- Quoi ? Je sais que je suis beau mais bon quand même.

Heechul s'affala sur la table dans un long soupir.

- P'tain t'es chiant Yesung ! T'as cassé tout le suspens là !

Et les questions fusèrent.

- C'est vrai ? Il vient ?  
- Il arrive quand ? Comment il va ?  
- Il a pas grandi j'espère. Parce que déjà que je suis petit.  
- Faut aller le chercher à l'aéroport ou il vient en taxi ?  
- Il vient vraiment ?  
- Il a dit quoi ? Et toi, tu lui as dit quoi ?  
- Mais dis-nous ! Et les autres ?  
- T'as réussi à avoir les autres aussi ?  
- STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !

Un silence de plomb s'installa.

- Mon dieu merci, souffla Heechul.  
- De rien, répondit Siwon.

Heechul le regarda bizarrement mais décida de laisser tomber, pour cette fois.

- Bon. Oui j'ai réussi à l'avoir. Oui il va bien. Je vais le chercher demain dans l'après-midi. Oui, il vient vraiment. Il a rien dit de spécial et moi non plus et de toute façon ça ne vous regarde pas. Bon, ok, il a dit « Bonjour » ajouta-t-il en voyant tous ces regards lançant des éclairs dans sa direction. Ah et… Il ne viendra pas seul.  
- Vraiment ? Ils viennent aussi ? Aahh ! Trop cool ! s'exclama Eunhyuk, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sautiller légèrement sur sa chaise.  
- Ouais bon bref. Le vœu de Teukie devrait pouvoir se faire je pense. Mais jusque là vous la fermez, c'est compris ? S'il se doute d'un tout petit truc je vous promets que vous ne pourrez plus vous asseoir jusqu'à Noël prochain.  
- C'est moi ou ta phrase à encore une connotation sexuelle ? s'interrogea SungMin.  
- Ses phrases ont toujours des connotations sexuelles, acquiesça Shindong.  
- Et vous êtes tous aussi pervers que moi parce que vous les percevez toujours.  
- Un point pour lui, rigola Donghae.  
- C'est pas la peine de compter les points va, mon petit Fishy, sourit Heechul. On sait déjà tous qui va gagner. Ah, au fait ! Siwon, je vais avoir besoin de toi demain. On est trop pour rentrer dans ma voiture seulement. Tu me feras bien le plaisir de nous prêter ta limousine et ton chauffeur ?  
- C'est pas une limousine. Et j'ai pas de chauffeur.  
- Bon c'est pas grave, tu conduis pas trop mal.

Siwon souffla mais ne dis rien. Il avait autant envie qu'eux tous de voir le souhait de Teukie se réaliser.

- Il faudrait que quelqu'un fasse le repas aussi. Et s'y prenne tôt tout en éveillant pas les soupçons de Leeteuk parce qu'il va quand même falloir faire de la bouffe pour tout le monde.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Ryeowook et Sungmin. Ce dernier palissant à vue d'œil après avoir regarder sa montre.

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà fait le dessert, rassura le plus jeune.  
- Ouf ! Je t'adore mon Wookie ! Parce que là, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de dormir.

Et il partit. Prenant au passage le bras de Kyuhyun et l'emmenant avec lui.

- Bon ben… on va y aller aussi !

Donghae se leva donc, suivit de près par Eunhyuk. Puis presque tous les autres suivirent le mouvement. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Siwon et Heechul dans la grande cuisine.

- Je dois me lever à quelle heure demain ? se renseigna Siwon.  
- On partira pas avant dix heures trente je pense. Il est bien gentil Teukie mais je vais pas me priver d'une bonne grasse mat' alors que je suis enfin en vacance rien que pour ses beaux yeux.  
- Bien. Je vais faire ma prière et dormir alors. A demain !  
- A demain…

Heechul le regarda partir, pensif.

- Il fait vraiment que ça : prier… Ses genoux doivent être dans un sale état quand même…

* * *

- Eunhyuk ! Allez, lève-toi ! T'es chiant là !  
- Mais je veux pas ! Laisse-moi ! C'est toi qu'est chiant ! C'est Noël, j'ai le droit de dormir !  
- C'est demain Noël, t'auras tout le temps de dormir demain matin. Là, on est bientôt l'après-midi alors tu bouges tes fesses, TOUT DE SUITE !  
- Nan ! Et puis il est où Hae ?  
- Il s'est levé, lui. Même HeeChul s'est levé ! Tu te rends comptes ?  
- Ben oui, mais lui c'est normal il…

Le plus jeune se coupa dans son élan en prenant conscience à qui il était en train de parler.

- Il est quelle heure là ? Demanda-t-il en osant un regard en dehors de sa couette.  
- Midi, répondit le leader en ne faisant pas attention à la phrase non finie. T'as pas faim ?  
- Non.

Mot que démentit son ventre en émettant un bruit particulièrement sonore.

- Saleté de ventre qui peut pas se la fermer quand il le faut, grogna le blond.  
- Bon, maintenant tu te bouges.  
- J'ai pas envie. On mange quoi ?  
- De l'anchois. Tout beau, tout frais. Fraichement pêché.  
- T'es pas drôle. Et arrêtez de m'appeler l'anchois, se plaignit l'endormit.  
- On arrêtera quand tu le méritera. Et le mériter signifie en partie se lever quand il est l'heure de manger.  
- Laisse-moi dormir…

Leeteuk, qui tentait d'enlever la couette du lit de son ami depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, s'arrêta dans ses mouvements.

- Ok.  
- J'ai dit que… ok ?

Eunhyuk ne bougea cependant pas d'un millimètre la couette, se doutant d'un piège. Et, effectivement, deux minutes plus tard le leader était revenu avec Yesung, silencieusement.  
Ils prirent le matelas d'un côté à deux mains, se regardèrent, et d'un même mouvement, le retournèrent. Dans un grand cri, Eunhyuk se retrouva donc pas terre, la couette sous lui et le matelas l'assommant à moitié. Puis il plissa fortement les yeux quand il vit la lumière du jour après que le matelas ait disparu.

- Bonjour Eunhyuk.

Le plus jeune se retourna sur sa couette en marmonnant un :

- Au revoir Yesung.

Mais il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se sentit comme… douché. Il repoussa légèrement la couette et regarda autour de lui, un peu déboussolé, et vit le seau d'eau dans les mains de Kyuhyun.

- Comment as-tu…  
- Eh bien, j'ai pris le seau, je l'ai rempli, je suis venu ici, j'ai levé le seau, j'ai renversé le seau au-dessus d'un anchois et… voilà, lui répondit le plus jeune avec un grand sourire. Tu devrais être content, c'est de l'eau, monsieur l'anchois…  
- Je vais le tuer.

Et le meilleur danseur du groupe se releva en quatrième vitesse, du moins il essaya parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer, avec une couette trempée et un pyjama noyé ce n'était pas très facile, puis il courut après son arroseur qui, lui, avait déjà filé depuis longtemps.  
Yesung regarda son leader qui souriait.

- Cela te rend si heureux qu'Eunhyuk se soit levé et ait déjà pris sa douche ?

Leeteuk rigola.

- Oui. Tout le monde est levé. C'est Noël. Et tout le monde est heureux.  
- Euh… je suis pas certain qu'Eunhyuk soit vraiment content là…  
- Mais si. Quand il y repensera dans quelques jours il en rigolera. Après s'être vengé.  
- Vu comme ça…, sourit Yesung.

* * *

- C'est son seul jour de l'année de libre.  
- On sait.  
- Le SEUL. Et il n'est pas là de toute la journée.  
- Il va arriver.  
- Encore, s'il avait été voir sa famille je dis pas… mais non. Monsieur a disparu. Et avec Siwon ! Comment a-t-il osé ? Je pensais qu'au moins lui comprendrait…  
- Arrête de t'énerver comme ça. C'est pas toi qui voulais que tout le monde soit heureux le jour de Noël ?  
- C'est DEMAIN Noël et je suis en colère si je veux.  
- C'est aujourd'hui et demain Noël.

Leeteuk regarda Donghae, les yeux lui sortant presque par la tête.

- Je te pensais pas si idiot.  
- Hey ! Je te permets pas, répliqua Eunhyuk.  
- Non mais, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on va passer la soirée ensemble en attendant minuit, c'est-à-dire le jour de Noël, donc c'est un peu comme si c'était aussi aujourd'hui Noël, s'expliqua Donghae. Puis c'est la veille de Noël, il faut être heureux aujourd'hui ET demain.

Eunhyuk le regarda, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Ah ! T'es trop chou, fit-il avant de lui sauter au cou.

Leeteuk regarda le blond qui chatouillait son ami en poussant un soupir.

- Et c'est moi qu'on traite de gamin.  
- Ok. On est une bande de grands gamins, sourit Yesung.  
- Mais bon… c'est surtout la faute du leader hein, rigola Kyuhyun.  
- Toi t'es le plus gamin de tous, alors tais-toi… gamin, fit Leeteuk en cachant difficilement un début de rire.  
- Tu me traites de gamin et ça te fait rire ?  
- Un peu. Mais… c'est surtout ta tête en fait.

Et le leader explosa de rire. Rire qui contamina tout les garçons rassemblés dans le salon, le rire de Leeteuk étant connu pour dérider même le plus énervé.  
C'est ainsi qu'Heechul trouva ses amis en rentrant de sa fastidieuse journée.

- Eh ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

Les rires se calmèrent un peu -sans cesser pour autant. Leeteuk sécha ses larmes de joie et se retourna vers l'arrivant. Aussitôt ses yeux lancèrent à nouveau des éclairs. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu à ce moment là.

- TOI !

Heechul regarda derrière lui et soupira avant de se retourner vers son ami qui semblait… fulminé.

- Je suppose que tu t'adresses à moi.  
- Tu supposes bien. T'as foutu quoi dehors toute la journée ? Ça t'es pas venu à l'esprit que j'aurai aimé qu'on soit tous là, au moins aujourd'hui ?  
- C'est justement pour ça que je suis parti Teukie.

Le dénommé Teukie stoppa tout mouvement et regarda le grand brun la bouche légèrement ouverte, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver un sens à sa phrase. Le brun rigola.

- Parfois je me dis que tu mériterais tout aussi bien que Donghae le surnom de Fishy.

Cela sembla faire redescendre sur terre le plus vieux.

- Et toi, celui d'emmerdeur te va parfaitement. Pourquoi tu parles pas clairement aussi ?  
- J'aime faire durer le suspens…

Leeteuk se retourna vers Ryeowook et Sungmin qui finissaient d'installer les plats sur la table.

- Vous l'achevez ou je m'en charge ?

Puis il baissa les yeux sur les mets qui étaient plus que nombreux.

- Mais… vous avez fait à manger pour combien là ? Je sais bien qu'on est des morfales, surtout Eunhyuk et Shindong, enfin quand même…  
- Vaut mieux trop que pas assez, n'est-ce pas, répondit Yesung alors que les deux cuisiniers commençaient à stresser, de peur d'avoir fait une gaffe et se faire étriper par HeeChul.  
- Bon, je vais faire entrer mes invités, lança ce dernier.  
- Des invités ? Non mais…eh !

Leeteuk n'en revenait pas qu'il est ramené des amis alors qu'il leur avait dit qu'il voulait que cela se passe juste entre eux pour une fois.

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit juste entre… nous.

Le dernier mot fut soufflé. Un souffle de tristesse, de douleur qui se transforma en un souffle d'étonnement, de joie, de remerciement.  
Au début il resta stoïque. Il n'y croyait pas. C'était comme un rêve. Un rêve de Noël, où l'on rencontre le Père Noël, les lutins et les rennes. Et puis on se réveille. On se rend compte que la barbe est fausse, que les lutins font notre taille et que les rennes sont beaux mais pas forcément très sympathiques.  
Mais au fond de lui, il le sentait. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il les voyait rentrer un par un, le sourire aux lèvres. Et à chaque fois, son cœur manquait un battement… pour repartir de plus belle.  
Les larmes commencèrent alors à couler. Il ne s'en rendit compte que quand elles touchèrent ses lèvres et ne les essuya pas pour autant. Il n'osait pas faire un geste, les regardant simplement. En réalité, personne n'osait faire le moindre mouvement. Ils avaient peur de gâcher la magie du moment, la magie de Noël. Alors ils restaient là. Se regardant, les larmes aux yeux ou sur les joues. S'enivrant du plaisir de sentir la présence de chacun dans la pièce. De se sentir vivant, entier. Car ils étaient ensemble.

Heechul s'avança légèrement vers Leeteuk et brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Un silence joyeux malgré les larmes. Un silence de soulagement.

- Ce sera juste entre nous. Tous. Ensemble.

Et Eunhyuk craqua, courant dans les bras d'Hangeng. Puis tout le monde suivit le mouvement. Kibum, Henry, KangIn et ZhouMi se retrouvèrent donc à leur tour dans les bras de leurs amis, qui les couvraient de bisous et les pinçaient « pour voir si t'es réel ».

Après quelques minutes d'embrassades en tout genre, Shindong parla un peu plus fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

- Vous savez, les plats vont refroidir si on continue comme ça !  
- Aurais-tu faim ? Rigola ZhouMi.  
- Un peu plus que beaucoup, oui ! s'exclama Shindong avant de s'installer à table et de gober un énorme morceau de viande.  
- Woah ! Laisses-en-nous ! Cria Henry, courant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Et les autres se ruèrent sur le festin qu'avaient préparé Ryeowook et Sungmin, voyant que s'ils ne bougeaient pas, il ne resterait plus rien.  
Cependant, KangIn intercepta Heechul avant que ce dernier n'est le temps de faire plus de trois pas.

- Au fait, elle disait quoi la lettre de Leeteuk ?  
- Tiens, lis-la, répondit Heechul en lui tendant une enveloppe bleue. Oh, et tu lui diras qu'on doit faire un petit concert privé tous ensemble demain, s'il te plait ! Il va être une vraie fontaine après ça, rigola-t-il. Moi je vais manger, mon ventre a mal tellement il a faim, termina-t-il avant de rejoindre les autres.

KangIn rigola légèrement en le regardant prendre un morceau de bœuf dans l'assiette de Sungmin qui regarda son mets disparaître, la bouche béante… avant de taper celui qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. KangIn reporta son attention sur la lettre qu'il tenait. Il l'ouvrit doucement et en sortit un léger papier bleu plié en deux. Il le déplia et lu les quelques lignes qu'avait écrit son leader, mais surtout son ami.

_« Cher Père Noël,_

Je sais que tu n'existe pas mais je n'y peux rien, il faut que j'essaye. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien n'est-ce pas ? Cela fait trois ans que je fais le même vœu. Que j'écris presque la même lettre. Je me trouve pathétique parfois mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il faut que j'essaye. Parce que j'espère. Peut-être trop, je ne sais pas, mais j'espère. De tout mon cœur. J'espère qu'un jour je pourrai revoir leurs sourires. A tous. Et le mien aussi. La seule et unique chose que je veux, c'est voir le sourire de quinze personnes. Un sourire fait pour les mêmes raisons, au même moment, au même endroit. Plus qu'un espoir, plus qu'un vœu de Noël, c'est un rêve. Parce que mon rêve est que toutes les personnes que j'aime soient heureuses. Or, pour cela, il faut notamment que ces quinze personnes soient réunies. Encore une fois, au moins une fois. Et qu'elles chantent leur bonheur. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, non ?  
Je sais que le Père Noël n'existe pas. Mais j'ai de l'espoir. J'y crois. Je pris (tous les soirs ! Siwon est fier de moi). Cette année encore plus, j'espère. Parce que c'est la dernière avant deux longues années sans eux. Je voudrais les revoir. Avant de partir.  
Je sais que je pleurerai. Je pleurerai quand je les reverrai. Je pleurerai quand on chantera. Je pleurerai au moment de leur dire au revoir. Je pleurerai quand il me faudra partir. Ce sera sans doute la seule fois où tu écouteras cela, Père Noël, mais mon vœu de cette année est de pleurer. Je veux pleurer de joie de les revoir, de chanter avec eux. Et j'endurerai les larmes de tristesse quand cela prendra fin, parce que je sais que ce ne sera pas éternel. Je veux juste une chose cette année. Je veux pleurer pour avoir revu le sourire de quinze personnes, parce qu'elles seront enfin réunies.

Leeteuk. Qui a vingt-neuf ans et qui espère un miracle le jour de Noël. Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour espérer et vouloir y croire. »

KangIn déposa la lettre sur la table. Il s'assit au côté de Leeteuk en lui caressant les cheveux. Se dernier se retourna vers lui et lui sourit. Ils se sourirent. Ils sourirent aux treize autres personnes présentes.

D'un point de vue extérieur ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure fête de Noël. Pas assez de décoration. Pas assez de monde. Pas assez de musique. Des plats froids qui passaient aux micro-ondes. Des boissons qui manquaient.  
Non, ce n'était pas parfait. Mais c'était parfait pour eux.  
Et c'était sans doute l'une des fêtes de Noël les plus joyeuses. Il n'y avait peut-être pas de musique mais il y avait leurs rires. Il n'y avait peut-être pas beaucoup de monde mais il y avait les personnes qu'il fallait. Il n'y avait peut-être pas beaucoup de décorations, mais elles n'auraient pas servit à grand choses, les garçons ne faisant que se regarder et rire ensemble.  
Parce que cette maison était pleine d'amitié et d'amour à ce moment. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Parce qu'ils étaient heureux. Ensemble.

_**We didn't know back then that we'd spend these many days together.**_  
(Nous ne savions pas encore que nous passerions autant de jours ensemble)

_**We didn't know back then that we'd get to know each other like this.**_  
(Nous ne savions pas encore que l'on finirait par se connaitre aussi bien)

**_Someday we will all have to say goodbye._**  
(Un jour, nous devrons nous dire au revoir)

**_We might not be able to see each other._**  
(On ne sera peut-être plus capable de se voir les uns les autres)

**_Then our memories will be our strength._**  
(Alors nos souvenirs ensembles deviendront notre force)

**_Till the day we meet again some day._**  
(Jusqu'au jour où nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau)

**_We can't grow apart (then I will miss you) I love my friends._**  
(Nous ne pouvons pas être séparés (Vous me manquerez) J'aime mes amis)

**_I will never forget (embrace me, don't forget me) I love you all._**  
(Je n'oublierai jamais (enlace-moi, ne m'oublie pas) Je vous aime)


End file.
